User talk:Isdrakthül/Archive the Second
This page is an archive. Please do not edit the contents of this page. Direct any additional comments to the : }}}|current talk page. ToC This would be a good week to suggest Zant/Vaati again. I would support it this week in an attempt to make sure MM doesn't make it again. But thats just me. If you don't want to re-suggest it yet, that's up to you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Another idea would be Vaati/Byrne. I've been waiting for that fight, but I can't suggest. Zant and Vaati sound cool too! --Wind Mage 23:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know TM! In for your intrest, both were apprentices of sages. Both are villians that are from a "toon link" handheld...and I had other reasons but I forgot. --Wind Mage 23:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit confused, I have read the rules for voting on fight suggestions, but I'm not sure which rule I broke, since you removed the vote, could you tell me what I did wrong? ~ Jioplip Rollback Found it RE:Weapons Are you ok? Hmm...this is just me overlooking our interactions. It seems to me... like you almost have some sort of grudge against me. Almost everything I say you either oppose, dsagree, or are offended by. Almost everything I think, you think I shouldn't, or are offended by. I'm kind of intrested, why is that so? It's irritating me alot. Why do you do that? You haven't made hadly any (or none at all) positive comments to me, while I'm here. May I ask why? --Wind Mage 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm....but it seems like you get offended way to easily (example: my blog recently) also, you complain over such little things (like, 97% out of 100 is rsdundent, by the way, I changed it, but you didn't say a thing) --Wind Mage 22:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, well you insult me by suggesting that my definition of a Zelda fan is wrong! YOU insulted MY thinking! And why do you point out everything I do wrong, can't you let it go? --Wind Mage 23:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I never made an insult, I was saying what I believed. That isn't insulting! I can think what I can think! --Wind Mage 23:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, as long as you aren't insulting others and deriding their status as fans. --AuronKaizer ' 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh boo hoo! Some dude on the internet has a definition of a Zelda fan, and I don't fit in that catigory!! This is deeply offense, cause I'm not a TRUE Zelda fan in that random guys point of view...--Wind Mage 23:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : You get your head straight! I never said oni was one, cause, how could I know if he likes EVERY zelda? Also my opinion matters to me, but it shouldn't personally offend you if it wasn't meant to be that way! --Wind Mage 00:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ring Pages What is Regarding Ancent gold Coin / Ancient gold part In my game it is known as Ancient gold Coin see the picture. I did buy my game on the release day in Sweden the game is in English but it could be differences in the names in the games released in different nations Ware did you buy your game?Agge.se (talk) 16:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I dident know that. I think that things white dual name should be listed as both names at lest on the Treasures and simular pages. Agge.se (talk) I added redirects for white pearl loop and Priceless stone. the only reason I started to edit the treasure and train part pages was thet in some train cart the coin was listed as "Ancient gold coin" and in some as "Ancient gold part" so the only thing I did was the same on all parts and in the end that is the only thing I care about and that it exist some possibility to search on the alternative names. What is a "shoutbox"? What is this "Shoutbox" thing? I don't think I've ever heard of it before.--Black Dragon I'm not doing anything suspicious, really! 22:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : -'Isdrak ' 00:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I went to sign that page.Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! RE:Font Picture Basically all you need to do, is pick a font from here and a color for the outline (preferably in hex so I don't have to put the RGB in) and whether you want black or white as the font color, or if you want that an entirely different color. Once I get this info, I'll get started. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I seem to be screwing up things left and right Sidebar I thought that Isn't The Wind Waker your most favorite Zelda? You might just think this is interesting.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Thanks Sorry I Was So Rude As you already know, I was pretty PO'd last month because my driver's license was temporarily revoked due to a repeat of speeding tickets and I didn't know what I was thinking at that time. So I'm sorry for trashing your page. If I were .}} Why I'm such a failure I'm sorry I'm acting so arrogant all of a sudden. I was given a nice compliment last night and I'm not used to getting nice compliments. I'll stop acting this way, of course. I'm talking about what I said in that Crayk vs. Phytops suggestion I made for the ToC. About how I bragged. I'm really mad at myself, right now.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Thank you Thank you for helping me out! I have noticed that you have been helping me a lot.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! Large Wikis I'd count you, if you were interested in joining us. Shoot me an email at morgon DOT kanter AT gmail and we can work out details. Surgo (talk) 04:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'd appreciate if you'd get back on the IRC, I'm not done talking to you. I do tend to get busy on the irc. I do have a life. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think it might be best to resolve this in talk page format. As such, I've left you a message. -'Isdrak ' 00:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't want it to be brought to the wikia. KTHXBYE. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not? -'Isdrak ' 00:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just please take it to the IRC. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will if you insist, but I think it should be here. Using talk pages makes flaming on either side of the issue a matter of public record and imposes civility guidelines that the IRC does not. -'Isdrak ' 00:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not bringing my problems here again. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean? Also, using talk pages will let us have more than a five-minute conversation (I have fencing soon). -'Isdrak ' 00:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just please get on the IRC. I'm hardly on the wiki right now. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I know but... It's worth a try. I really don't care who thinks I'm a douche. I'm semi-serious. Oh, and you're (as a wiki) putting bad experiences with one wiki against you joining several good wikis. I'm probably going to fail, but at least I'll have tried to not fail. It's always worth a try. And hey, who knows, mabye the douches are right.-- AM666999talk 14:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :And as for "nothing could be gained from joining with them", all I have to say is I disagree. And you probably do as well, if you think about it. Not that I'm telling you what to think because I think you can make the connections yourself.-- AM666999talk 14:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I rather doubt that you have any qualifications to make a psycological deduction. As for the rest: I have already stated that a direct merger would not be nessicary. From an outsiders perspective, your content is not better in every way, neither is thiers. As for the "thinking you can make the connections yourself", obviously I was wrong. As for me not having any arguments, here they are: Peace is better than argument, you'd have a larger userbase if you could make them see that argument isn't worth it, and their wiki is as equally good as yours, however much it pains you to realise it. And as for two good wikis of NIWA: Bulbapedia (undisputable, just look at any page about a pokemon), and Super Mario Wiki (Huge, with lots of info, largest mario wiki there is). I have no want to be a hero, and you're right, all that is bull and I saw it before you did. I knew as soon as you said you didn't get along with ZW that it would be exceptionally hard for me, remember I didn't know at first. I just thought it was a good idea. So I did not have any want to be a hero. And just because people here will argue against the idea, doesn't make it any less good.-- AM666999talk 15:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, all I am doing is debating my point. Why? Because others decided to debate. Secondly, I do not think it is up to you to decide that your wiki is better than anyone elses as you will be inclined towards bias. Thirdly, any hate experienced online, or disagreement, or any other such negative emotion is not "real" in the sense that you do not know the people involved, and if people could be made to realise it then arguments would be confined to disagreements, and an emotionless (meaning controlled emotions, not drone) disagreement is easily logically compromised. Fourthly, anyone sane (sorry) would be able to realise that Bulbapedia and Super Mario wiki are better than this one, and Zelda wiki is roughly equal (harder to see from your point of view and I understand that). My reasons are not faulty and I have been consistent throughout with my arguments, unlike your good selves, and the only reasons that you're not persuaded are that no one ever likes to be wrong, and there is emotional stress involved. I know you are not going to merge, but it is worth a try. Quite often a collective mass is wrong anyway, Galilleo got killed for believing the world goes round the sun, no one believed in evolution, America still endorses guns etc. There is no way that societies are always right, and there is no way that this "society" is right. Anyway, I'm definitely not deluded (however I will grant I am stubborn... :]). As for the future of this site, I think I do have a say. It's wikia's property. I should mention that a wiki needs a higher, commercial affority, that follows the rules, otherwise debates are decided by the dictators (you(sorry again)). So by all that is just I should be able to have my say on any future variation of this wiki. I really don't think it is up to you to decide what I do and do not have a say in. Freedom of Speech.-- AM666999talk 16:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You have been personally attacking me since the start of the bloody thing and I see diplomatic "sorrys" in my insults. I told you that I did not at first know that you even disliked ZW so my only intention was to place the idea here, how would that make me a movie hero? I know about the democratic process, but as far as I was concerned you were continuing to debate; there was no vote, the debate hadn't ended yet. As for contributing member, the tag said "all registered members". As for useful contributions as far as I knew, the idea had not occured to you and so may have been useful. It may also have been useful to see that there was an alternative to your fight, but from what I've seen, you don't seem to care. My reasons cannot be faulty just because you, your wiki, or even the world say so; it is debatable without definite fact (you cannot say that it will definitely be bad, and vice-verca). In the end of the day I've deleted the thing, but will continue to edit whether you want me to or not. What, so I can't even delete something no-one but me wanted there in the first place?-- AM666999talk 17:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Or was that an automated message?-- AM666999talk 17:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The weird movie thing wasn't actually what I was counnting as an insult, actually I was counting "your the only one deluded enough..." which is practically the same as me suggesting that you might not be sane, which wasn't strictly speaking a personal insult as I said "any sane person would be able to see that" instead of "you're not sane enough to see that" (not much of a difference, I know). I understand that the deletion thing is probably just standard, and I'm not really that bothered. I do aprecciate that you accepted my offer below, and would like you to understand that getting into a row with everyone on a wiki was definitely not what I had in mind, but neither was the "hero" thing as I didn't know that the two wikis had any dispute in the first place. And perhaps I did overstress the idea after I was made aware of this (rather, I did overstress the idea), but that is because there seemed was no recognition that there was a point and so I was simply debating my case.-- AM666999talk 18:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Any chance... ? ...that we could make the peace between us? Thats an offer.-- AM666999talk 17:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *and I won't bother you, or anyone else, about that idea again.-- AM666999talk 17:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Appyloggies I apologize for what I done said. I was editing when I shouldn't be, mentally-wise. I was in Error. Don't get the wrong idea and think it was personal or something... it could have been anyone else saying it and the same thing would have happen. I still choose to keep it "secret" though, I'm sure you understand :P Thanks for not backing down even though I was in a, how shall we say, "disagreeable" state. --AuronKaizer ' 07:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:See also Quick question Might as well see this You should really learn how you make people feel after you talk to them. You're rude, arrogant, and a senseless jerk. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what can I say? When you spend your time on the IRC bragging about the people you've "raped" and fantasizing about the people you're going to "rape", people will be inclined to take a dim view of your motives. -'Isdrak ' 04:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) TP Triforce Your right that I should not have redone that undo. Writing in that the Triforce in TP is not confirmed, but likely, had been done by other users and was in multiple other pages so I figured it should remain like that universally. I didn't go into it more in my edit description because of the character limit. Since it seemed to me to be established already that this was how we were writing things, I decided that the way I had put it was the current norm and changes form that were what should be discussed first. However, None of that justifies me fighting you on the edit undo. For that I'm sorry. As for the content of the edits themselves: The Triforce Mark has been known to appear on the hands of people who are chosen ones even when they do not hold a Triforce piece at the time. Ganon in TP is no more proven to have a piece of the Triforce than Link or Zelda, though it is strongly implied, as was stated in the relevant pages. As to when something is implied strongly enough to be assumed or not; the seven wise men are STILL not considered to be confirmed as the seven sages despite overwhelming evidence; I'm sure there are lots more examples both of an implied truth being considered unproven and being considered fact. I brought the subject of the TP Triforce up, but I did not want to make such a significant change myself without someone supporting it. The subject had gone unnoticed for a while and I was frustrated, and probably have been to hasty with the whole thing as a result. Jedimasterlink is actually the one who edited the idea into the Triforce page originally. Since he agreed with me on that point, I changed other pages to state that the TP Triforce was a strong but unproven implication (the Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, maybe a couple other pages). I know Oni Dark Link definitely read that I'd put that in the Ganondorf page as he removed my timeline reference from that sentence, but left the part about a the Triforc's presence being "strongly implied". The other pages that say this remain the same, and while I can't prove it of course, I highly doubt any of them were never reviewed. About the Garo Master Edit, I already had the necessary information to conclude just with logic that he may or may not have been the Garo's leader. I edited that it was a possibility rather than fact, and only posted about it to clarify why I'd done that. I did not see it as needing further discussion, but I posted about it anyway, which caused people to think I meant it as a question. If I'd thought it was anything but confirmed I wouldn't have put it in without a response. Anyway, I have a (long) section on my talk page talking about the Triforce and why it is or isn't in TP here, but it's probably more detail and theory than you necessarily want to read. I'm going to stay away from editing further about this subject on actual pages till some greater agreement had been reached. I would not be personally offended if you again reverted the Link page to before I'd edited it at all, though you should know that same information is in other articles also. Again, I'm sorry that I handled it so rashly and went back on your undo. I felt it had been established that this was how we were going to say it, and that you simply weren't aware of changes that seemed to be accepted elsewhere. I meant nothing against you personally by doing what I did. But I basically didn't explain my reasoning at all, and even if I had, I should have brought it up elsewhere instead of fighting your undo. I hope you didn't take it personally. I'm sorry for handling things so poorly.--Fierce Deku (talk) 08:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Having been made aware of the discussion, I would say that undoing my edit was the correct course of action, although you should have told me where the discussion was. I apologize for any offense you may have received from my message; I was acting based upon insufficient data and no longer find your actions reprehensible now that I understand your motivations. -'Isdrak ' 16:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Could you come on to join our discussion. It's kinda important. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shoutbox # x Dec if this message shows up, it works in monobook with the useskin=monaco tag at the end of the url. # x Dec It came up, Lisa. # x Dec yaay! Those were the words spoken on the Shout Box (which, folks, is found here: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WidgetDashboard ). It seems that the Shout Box works in monobook with the useskin=monaco tag at the end of http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WidgetDashboard . The 15:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Are you in Oasis? If you're in Oasis, went to that page, and it still doesn't work, then I'm not sure. Maybe try logging out, then back in or something. The 18:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ZC oh. Sorry. Re:ZC I'm Sorry,But I Have A Lot On My Mind.. Project Actually,it was,--Evil Dark Coyer (talk) 03:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) rules? oh you guys actually made rules? good. I wouldn't know I wasbanned from the irc for stupid reasons.--griff (talk) 09:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The animation Your telling me off for something i cant help doing! When you tell me "you have two saved", i dont know 1)what your talking about 2)how to take 'em off! I sent an email to Bass Japas with the animation today... This is BlueLink by the way... Sam samuri's welcome SKYWARD SWORD listen you deleted my edit and i dont know why seriously think about it in ocarina of time link is dropped by his mom to the deku tree and in skyward sword "link" is raised in skyloft and ts said that its a prequel to OOT so it might well be links father IRC Shine Mail Get! Check your PMs, good sir. -'Minish Link 02:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Get on the IRC? Few quick questions. -'Minish Link' 02:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Insults Okay, so, yes I was in the wrong for calling him insane. But I was also joking. Since my definition, I'm actually insane. And so in turn, I've learned to joke about it, so I really wasn't aware it was an insult. And considering the fact that you also insult people, you're not one to talk, now are you, Drakthül. --'BassJapas' 01:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Uhhhh.... okay, Drakky, I believe this is kinda reminds me of the whole Jazzi + the "e" word insident. There is no reason to be that uptight about it, and frankly it appears he didn't care. He did care more about the joke Jazzi and others perpetuated, than being called insane. It is simply illogical to get bent out of shape about that word. Also, while Jazzi may come off as immature, you come off as somebody who is to harsh, and frankly you sometimes sound downright pompos. I am not trying to offend you, but trying to make you understand that there are other ways of viewing a situation, other people, their motives, and yourself.'-- C2' / 02:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if another event that upset him more occurred, he didn't seem particularly happy about this, and he did thank me for saying something about it. Also, I don't really care about the word; it's the unprovoked hostility that's bothering me. In what way do I seem pompous? About the harshness: Do you think I was overly harsh in this? I tried to phrase my objection gently. -'Isdrak ' 03:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::You did, especially your last message on the blog thread. I can tell that Jazzi was rubbing you the wrong way and it really showed. You also came off in a tone, that didn't want to make person(Jazzi) want to listen to you and she completely wrote you off, even if you did make the correct call. You just gotta watch yourself, because this seems to be a recurring thing with you, comming off as to harsh and uptight.'-- C2' / 03:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll admit to being a bit annoyed with her. She's acknowledged that this is an area that she needs to work on, so I find it a bit irritating that she's ignoring feedback about it and getting angry at me for giving said feedback. Also, you're probably correct about the harshness thing. I'll try to work on coming across as less harsh. -'Isdrak ' 03:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::To say that I'm ignoring feedback is utter BS, as you have no possible way to tell if I'm ignoring feedback except for the one time when I do show my stance in the maturity/immaturity thing, which happened to be today. And what feedback have you given me? I see none in that blog today, and the last feedback you actually have given me has been "I am in agreement with AK." which was hardly feedback, to say the least. And once again, saying that I've ignored feedback from what happened today, is not looking at the big picture of it. :::::And I've yet to do anything to annoy you recently. And if this annoyed you today, then you need to understand that I'm sorry about it. I didn't think it would insult anybody. And I tend to not think that some things will insult people. But with me having the mental capacity of a three year old, I'm surprised I can even form sentences that actually flow. --'BassJapas' 04:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would classify pointing out that you are slipping into speaking uncivilly again as feedback. Also, AK, in my opinion, said everything that needed to be said. For me to go into greater detail would have been redundant. I'm not saying that you're ignoring feedback in other instances; I wouldn't know. I'm saying that I tried let you know that you were slipping on that particular point so that you could catch yourself, and having you get mad at me in return struck me as unreasonable. ::::::I'm glad that you didn't intend to give offense. Also, I'm sorry if I came across as having malicious and/or hostile intent. -'Isdrak ' 04:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Considering whenever I do anything you come off as having malicious and/or hostile intent. I don't really believe it. And I'm done having this conversation. --'BassJapas' 04:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :All I'll say is that it takes two to form an impression. Aside from that, I wouldn't particularly mind it being over either. -'Isdrak ' 04:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Drakthül... } when you first made your template, or did you change it? Because I was thinking about doing it, but don't want to go around and fix all my templates.}} } parameter as well.}} } I was having coding issues. Fixed it. Thanks though.}} Re: Per Se Thank you for informing me. Archiveing Hey, Drakky, could you archieve this page? It is really lagging up on me and is slowing down my computer. Just letting you know it is getting pretty slow.'-- C2' / 01:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC)